pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 19-Sonic's Scream Test: Crystallised
This is episode 19 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Episode It starts with the ghosts laughing scene. then it plays the part where they are talking about the movie. Chris: Huh? Amy: Ella? Crystal: What happened to your hair? Chris: Did Mom get you a part in the movie? Ella: That's right! They needed someone to play an extremly young and beautiful housekeeper, so they typecasted me! How do I look? The movie shooting is supposed to start. Crystal: She sounds like she's really into that guy Brett! her and Chris start laughing. Mom: Was I good? Chris: Great! Mom: Oh, I thought you were bringing your friends, where are they? Tails: We're right here! Mom: My, you look like a real fox! It's amazing what the make-up department can do with a little hair and a pot of glue these days! Crystal:(thoughts) We are real animals, doop-head. Tails: Uh... Didn't you tell her about us yet? Chris: I tried, but Mom's clueless sometimes! Hey, I haven't seen Cream and Cheese, wonder where they went! Tails: Don't ask me! the whole part with Cream and Cheese almost getting found out plays. meanwhile, Sonic explores the castle, while Crystal goes in too. when the guy touches it, purple light appears where Sonic and Crystal(yeah, they found each other) are. Sonic: Oh, oh! I don't think this is part of the movie! Crystal: Me neither! intro plays. then after that, they rehearse the part again, when the guy removes the thing, all Sonic see's behind him is darkness. Same with Crystal. Crystal: I don't like this... Sonic: Just keep going. Crystal: Right! they continue walking. later that night... Crystal went to where Tails was. Everyone went to their spots. then the bit with Chris' mom plays(I try to cut out alot of the bits where there are unneccessary, bear with me) Chris came into his room. All he found was Tails and Crystal. Crystal: Oh hi Chris! Tails is reading. Chris: Hi! Where is everybody, guys? Tails: The girls are having a sleepover in Ella's room- Crystal: Except for me. Chris: And Sonic? Crystal: He's probably exploring like usual. Chris: I sure hope Sonic doesn't get into any trouble. Crystal: What do you mean? If he does, he'll be fine! with Sonic outside... Sonic:(walking) Huh? He notices a stool thing. He picks it up, and thinks about something. the guy's bit plays(about how he found the ghost) then chris' mom's bit plays. back with Sonic... Sonic: (examines it) I wonder what this thing is for! people start looking for Chris' mom, who has mysteriously disappeared. Chris: Hey Mom! inside... Ella: Are you here Mrs Thorndyke? Cream: We're all worried about you! Cheese: Chao chao, chao chao chao! Cream: You hear something, Cheese? ghosts laugh. Amy: I don't like the sound of this, Ella! Ella: Oh? It's coming from behind this wall! Excuse me, is that you Mrs Thorndyke? Aaah! Amy: I'd better go get some help!(tries to run off, but ghost hands surround the girls, and they scream) Sonic:(outside) Sounds like Amy! Tails, Chris and Crystal run inside. Chris: Uh! What's happening Amy? Amy: Help me save Ella! They try, but she gets sucked in the wall. Amy: Something pulled them all right through the wall! Sonic:(who just arrived) What's goin' on? Amy: We were looking for Chris' mom and all of a sudden we got attacked by ghosts! Sonic: I don't believe in ghosts! Ghosts pop out of the walls. Crystal: Now do you believe her? Sonic breaks the wall to reveal a purple material. Chris: Woah, what is that? Ghost arms pop out. Amy, Crystal, Chris and Tails get scared, Sonic tries to beat them, but they turn invisible. Sonic: Maybe there is such a thing as ghosts after all! Tails gets grabbed. Amy, Crystal and Chris: It grabbed Tails! Sonic: Rr! Bring him back! the ghost arms head toward him. He dodges some of them. But they grab him and pull him in. Amy, Crystal and Chris: Sonic! Sonic:(as he's getting pulled in) Chris, catch!(throws the stand thing) Chris: Huh? What's this Sonic? Sonic: I'm not sure but it fell off a pedestal outside and I think it's got something to do with all this! he gets pulled though the wall, and the normal wall pieces itself back together again. Amy: No! Sonic! (starts banging wall with her hammer) Bring him back! You hear me?! Right now! You can't... take... my...(stops banging wall and starts crying) Sonic... Chris is just left staring at the pedestal thing with Crystal, while 2 tears fall down Crystal's face. the next morning. they're outside. Amy: This must be where Sonic found that thing! But I don't see what this has to do with those ghosts! Crystal: Sure beats me what it does. Chris: Well, I'm not sure, but, there's something witten here, "Appears under the moon. Disappears under the sun." Crystal: I wonder what that means. Huh? They notice wind coming from the grass. Amy: What is it? Chris: I feel a breeze coming from the base! Crystal: Which means there's probably a secret passage under this thing! Amy knocks it away to reveal one. Crystal: I was right! There was a secret entrance under there! Chris: Woah! Amy: Oh! Chris: You think we should go take a look? Amy: We may be able to rescue Sonic! Crystal: And the others! Amy: Let's go! Crystal: Okay! Chris:(grabs Amy's arm, Crystal stops) Hold on, it could be dangerous down there! Crystal: We know, Chris. Chris: But, don't you think we should let the police check it out? Crystal: What's wrong with having a little adventure? Come on Amy. Amy: Right! they start walking off. Chris: Uh, but Amy, we-alright. He follows them. Amy: I thought you were scared Chris! Chris: Of course I'm scared. Aren't you guys scared? Crystal: I ain't gonna be scared of no ghosts. Not if Sonic's life is on the line! Amy: No! a drop of water drips down on her and she screams. Crystal: Jeez, what did you see? A bug? then, there is a short clip of the dimension which has everyone prisioner. Amy: Remember Chris, ghosts love it if they see you're scared so if you run into one, stay calm! Chris: I'll pretend that I won't even notice them! Crystal:(thoughts) That's sure big talk. But can you walk the walk I wonder? ghosts come flying their way. the duo scream, Crystal pretends not to notice them. then the ghosts get scared after Amy holds up that thing. Amy: Huh? Chris: Uh? Crystal: Woah! Is that thing meant to scare ghosts or something? Chris: Well it seems like they're scared of that thing. Amy: Alright! Let's show those ghosts that we can spook them! They run off after them. Amy: Where'd the ghosts go? Chris: They must be around here someplace! Crystal: They can go through walls, maybe they already escaped! Chris: They're heading down those stairs! they see them go down the stairs and through the door. meanwhile, in that purple dimension, Sonic wakes up, and notices King Boom Boo. back in the basement place... Chris: Are you ready, guys? Amy and Crystal: Let's do it! they go in. Crystal: Is anybody here? they start walking in. Chris: It looks like the ghosts led us to a dead end! Crystal: Well, who knows what'll happen. Amy: Sonic must be here! Crystal: Don't forget about the others! Chris: There's nobody around! Where could they be keeping them? Amy: Son-ic! Uh! Sooon-ic! Sonic: Amy, Crystal, Chris, I'm up here! Chris, Crystal and Amy: Sonic! Sonic: There's not much time, so listen! Boo: I've always loved you Amy! Crystal: What? Sonic, what happened?! Amy: Well I'm sure you know how I feel! Crystal: Amy, it's not Sonic's voice! Can't you hear that?! Boo: You can free me if you put that stone into the space on the wall! Amy: Right Sonic! I sure am glad we brought this thing along! Huh? That must be where it goes! Crystal: Amy, it's not Sonic! Sonic: I said don't put that thing over there, Amy! That's how the ghosts get power! Amy: Is this where it goes? Boo: Wonderful, Amy! Now place that stone in the space on the wall with the moon side facing upwards! Amy: What do you mean "moon side"? Oh, I see! Crystal: AMY! That's not Sonic's voice! Chris: I agree. This isn't such a good idea- Amy: We'll be fine, Sonic knows exactly what he's doing! Crystal: I think you don't. Sonic: No Amy, don't! Boo: You're the best, Amy! Amy: Oh, it was nothing! I'm just glad we're gonna be back together again! Crystal: Amy, you are such an idiot. The moon side releases the ghosts instead of the heroes. Crystal: I repeat what I said. Amy, you are such an idiot. Amy: Where'd he come from? Boo: Thank you, Amy!(starts laughing) Amy: Hey! That was you pretending to be Sonic! Crystal: That proves you should listen to what I say in the future, Amy! Doesn't it? Amy: Rrr! Sonic: You don't have a chance against that thing don't even think of taking it on! Amy takes out the hammer. Crystal: Too late. Amy: Huuuh! I'm not making some fool make a fool out of me! Crystal: You already did, Pinky. She tries to hit it, but loses balance and the ghost picks her up. Chris, Sonic and Crystal: Amy! Amy: No! Let me go! A ghost flies inside of her and possesses her. Chris: Amy! Please Amy, open your eyes for me! Amy gets possessed. Ghost Voice: Stop interfering with my plans or you'll never leave this castle! Crystal: Now it's just you and me. Chris: Amy!(almost gets hit) Crystal almost gets surrounded. Crystal: It's her fault! It's all her fault! Rrr! back with Chris... Chris trips on a rock. Chris: Uh! Amy's ghost laughs. Chris: Amy, please don't do it! Crystal:(almost getting surrounded, trying to knock ghosts away) Chris, she's only getting possessed! She wouldn't really do this to you! Then the ghost uses Amy to almost hit Chris again. Chris: Sonic! Help me! Sonic: I'll help you, but first you have to get me outta here! Crystal:(thoughts) Why can't you try and break that wall then, huh, hedgehog? Chris gets cornered. Chris: Please, stop Amy! Crystal:(thoughts) They never listen to a thing I say! I tell the truth, and yet they don't listen. Uh! The ghost tries to hit Amy, but stops halfway through. Chris: (stares at the thing) Now I get it! Crystal punches through a few ghosts to get to Chris. Crystal: It's about time! Chris: (remembering) Boo: Wonderful, Amy, now place that stone in the space on the wall with the moon side facing upwards! Chris: (thoughts) the moon side upwards... What did it say on that pedestal? "Appears under the moon. Disappears under the sun."... (voice) Hey thats it! The ghosts show up when the moon faces up! Crystal: Alright! Now you're starting to get it! Ghosts stare in horror. Chris: And when the sun is up, they're in big trouble! the sun side manages to release Sonic and pals. Crystal: And it releases trouble named Sonic! Sonic then hits Amy, and the ghost comes out. Crystal: I told you it wasn't her trying to hit you after all Chris! Sonic: Amy are you okay? Amy: Huh? Oh, Sonic! OH, SONIC! Sonic: Please, Amy, we still have to stop the ghost attack! Crystal gets surrounded by ghosts. Crystal: I won't be scared by some creeps! Hyyah! She uses her ice to fling them all far away. Crystal: Shows I'm naturally smart. with Sonic... Sonic: I'll show you! he chops, kicks and punches them down. Crystal helps a bit by flinging a few more to the wall. Crystal: This is actually quite easy! with Sonic... Sonic: Bring it on! with Amy... Amy: You spooks better split right away! and she hits them. more ghosts surround her. Amy: Hrrrr!!!! The ghosts combine. Amy: You creeps can't creep me out anymore! She gets ready to attack. Amy: It's time to say goodbye! And she smashes it/them into the wall. Crystal: Nice job! back with the others... Chris: Mom! Wake up! Mom: Uhh, Chris? How was I in that take? Chris: This isn't a movie, Mom! Sonic: Chris! Everyone: Huh? Sonic: Get goin' now! Crystal: Uh, okay! See ya up there! Tails: Here, Sonic!(throws ring) Sonic:(catches ring) Thanks! Chris: Go on, I'll catch up with you guys later! Sonic gets more power, Chris grabs the stone thing. Sonic then hits the ghost, then runs up. Sonic: See ya!(runs off) Chris: Let's go, Mom! We've gotta hurry! Mom: If we're going to film an action scene, can't I have some more comformtable shoes? Crystal: Oh my god, this isn't a MOVIE! Amy: Hah! Sonic: I thought you guys would be outta this place by now! Crystal: Got held up by her! Chris: Did you stop the ghosts? Sonic: They didn't stand a ghost of a chance! Crystal: Oldest joke in the book. Gets old fast! *yawns* then the thing gets up. Sonic: What? Crystal: You were wrong! They're immortal! They can't die, they're already dead! Sonic: Yeah! Maybe I was wrong! they run up the stairs. Sonic: Hurry, Chris! he gets out, Amy shuts it, and Chris puts the stone thing on. Chris: Amy, did I put the right side up? Amy: (looks at it, it's the moon side) It's the moon side! Chris: So I messed up! Sonic: Yeah! Big time! Crystal hits him. Sonic: OW! What was that for? Crystal: Give the guy a break, would ya? He just went through trying to flee from a ghost pretending to be Amy! Mom: That was fun! But I didn't know this was a fantasy film! Those special effects were incredibly realistic! Crystal: *facepalms* This isn't a movie. That ghost was real all right! people come. Movie Guy: Hey! There you are! You really had us worried! Mom: Did something go wrong? Crystal: You went missing. Police Guy: Nobody ever got away from the ghosts down there before! Chris: Who are they? Where did they all come from? Police Guy: Well, some folks say that this place sits on an ancient burial ground! silence, then he speaks again. Police Guy: When the man who built the castle heard legends about ghosts, he laughed and said they were nonsense. Then the man disappeared the first night he stayed here. And nobody ever saw him again! We see ghosts laughing in the windows of the castle. END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised